Traditionally, phenol compounds such as catechol (PC) have been used as metal corrosion inhibitors. Examples of metal corrosion inhibitors reported in literature include: t-butylcatechol, pyrogallol, benzotriazole (BZT), resorcinol, esters of gallic acid and mixtures thereof. These are non-free acid functionality corrosion inhibitors which avoid corrosion of metals. In patents of U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,835, U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,881, U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,885, U.S. Pat. No. 7,051,742, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,144,849, dihydroxy aromatic corrosion inhibitors such as catechol are used as metal corrosion inhibitors.
WO2006/023061 discloses a formulation as a stripping and cleaning composition for cleaning microelectronics substrate “without any significant aluminium corrosion” (page 2 [0004]). Again, phenol compounds such as catechol are included in the formulation for the purpose of preventing metal corrosion.
There is always a need for new method of metal surface treatment and providing clean metal surface.